The Visit
by Marsetta
Summary: Cedrella and Septimus Weasley visit their grandchildren! Baby Weasley kids, baby Ginny! Not part of a series.


**Tada! Another one! I really love this new program I have for writing. It is so fun to write when you hear the typewriter sound every time you press a button.**

 **(Bronze): Cedrella Weasley (née Black): (fl. 1919 — fl. 1950) was a pure-blood witch, the second eldest daughter of Arcturus Black II and Lysandra Black, and sister of Charis and Callidora. She married Septimus Weasley, who was considered a blood traitor by the Black family, and thus she was disowned and removed from the Black family tree tapestry.**

 **Challenge: Write about Cedrella and Septimus visiting their grandchildren.**

 _ **Words instead of 'Said'**_

 ** _exclaimed_**

 ** _bellowed_**

 ** _whispered_**

 ** _marvelled_**

 ** _laughed_**

 ** _teased_**

 ** _cooed_**

 ** _proclaimed_**

 **For the assignment it said to _write about something being completely one thing or another, never both. So I did Here and There, because you can't be in both the Here and There, for this, the grandcouple can't be at their home and at the Weasley's home._**

 ** _I hope that this is okay. If not, I understand._**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Septimus Weasley and his wife rarely were able to visit their grandchildren. Both were very busy and lived quite a ways away from the children.

But sometimes, they were able to take some time off to visit, like today, only months after their young granddaughter was born.

Ginevra Weasley, what a lovely name.

Knocking on the door, the couple waited for the occupants to open the wooden barrier.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" Arthur exclaimed when he opened the door. The children were crowded behind him, trying to see who was visiting.

"We came for a visit. Do we need a reason to visit our grandchildren?" Cedrella grinned.

"No no, of course not. Come in come in. Molly! We have guests!" Arthur bellowed once they were inside.

"Shush, I only just got Ginny to sleep." Molly whispered as she entered the room, making shushing motions at the boys, who all crowded around the living room.

"You're here." Molly marvelled, her eyes wide.

"Well we aren't there. No way to be in both places at once." Cedrella teased. The family shared a grin before delving into a conversation, the children asking about the elders work.

Before long, they all heard a cry coming from the other room.

"She must be hungry. I'll get her." Molly stood, but Cedrella motioned for her to sit.

"I'll get her. I've wanted to meet my granddaughter for a month." Cedrella laughed when Molly only sighed in thanks as she sank down next to Arthur.

Cedrella moved quickly, grabbing the bottle that Arthur motioned to before going to find her granddaughter.

* * *

The baby girl was wriggling in her crib, her little arms were flinging here and there and her legs kicked out at nothing as she cried her little baby lungs out.

"Quiet now darling, grandmummy is here." Cedrella cooed as she picked up the baby, who quieted down and watched her with wide unblinking eyes.

"There there. Isn't that a good baby girl." She smiled down at her. Ginny grinned a big toothless grin at her, waving her little arms excitedly. Cedrella laughed. She carried her back to the living room.

"Here she is, the girl of the hour." Septimus proclaimed with pride. His arms were wide open, inviting his wife to his chest. He held her as the two looked over the baby girl still within Cedrella's arms.

Ginny's wide, bright brown, eyes were watching them, her smile still just as wide and toothless. She cried out in joy as they showered her with attention, the bottle forgotten on the table next to her crib.

The Weasley Grandparents were glad that they decided to come here, today, to be with their grandchildren.

The boys were at their feet, watching as they played with their sister, grinning just as wide as she, each trying to tell their grandparents how much they loved the little girl, and what they would do when they got older.

Cedrella and Septimus just listened and smiled.

* * *

 **It was fun. :D**

 **Mars**


End file.
